


What more can I say?

by mcustancm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Song fic, the song is from falsettos btw, wholesome parkner content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Songfic about Peter and Harley because they love each other





	What more can I say?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is one of my favorite songs from Falsettos. The song is the title of this fic, listen to it please <3

_ It's been hot, _

_ Also very sweet. _

_ And I'm not usually indiscreet. _

Harley has never really fell in love. He didn’t want to. He knew there was pain with love. He has hooked up with people, but never tried to keep in contact with them afterward. Until he met him.

_ But when he sparkles, _

_ The earth begins to sway. _

_ What more can I say? _

Peter Parker is the exact type of person Harley avoided back in Tennessee, but when Tony introduced them, he fell so hard for the brown-haired boy. He kept quiet about it at first, trying to maintain the Harley Keener getup he had back in Tennessee. But no matter how hard he tried not to show his feelings, they always did. Peter was super smart and really good looking. It’s hard to blame Harley when Peter always looked so good. 

_ How can I express _

_ How confused am I by our happiness? _

_ I can't eat breakfast, _

_ I can’t even tie my shoe. _

_ What more can I do? _

Harley couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. He was on Harley’s mind 24/7, and if Harley was being completely honest, all he wanted was to ask Peter out. But he can’t, because that's so against “the Harley Keener getup” he has going. He’s had the same attitude about love since he was six, he’s not about to ruin it for a boy… is he?

_ If I said I love him, _

_ You might think my words come cheap. _

Harley doesn’t love. He never has. Except maybe Peter Parker. Maybe he loves him, but he’d never admit it. Never. But nonetheless, after hopelessly pining Peter for months, he finally asked him out. To Harley’s surprise, he said yes. 

_ Let's just say _

_ I'm glad he's mine.  _

_ Awake, _

_ Asleep. _

Harley finally could be himself around someone. As much as he didn’t want to be in love, he is. As much as has he neglected himself of love for 18 years he shouldn’t have given up like this. But Peter makes it easy to love. They’ve been dating for four months now and Harley feels like he’s in heaven. Nothing could go wrong, he loves this man. But he’s still too scared to admit it. 

_ It's been hot _

_ Also it's been swell. _

_ More than not, _

_ It's been more than words can tell. _

_ I halt. _

_ I stammer. _

_ I sing a rondelay. _

_ What more can I say? _

They’ve been dating for a year now and Harley was almost able to say ‘I love you’ but he can’t. He’s avoided saying it his whole life. Peter understands, of course. They’ve talked about it. Together, they’ve discovered that it’s probably because his father left his mother. And everyday his father claimed to love his mother. But he just left her. Harley doesn’t blame him for his own problems however, but it still hurts. 

_ I'll stay calm. _

_ Untie my tongue. _

_ And try to stay _

_ Both kind and young. _

_ _

He did love him, that's what Harley decided. 

Peter almost died the other day. He was being Spider-Man and he almost got shot. But he got stabbed, and Harley had to clean his wound. That's when he said “I love you.” and Peter replied with “I love you too.”

_ I was taught _

_ Never brag or shout. _

_ Still, it's hot, _

_ Just like how you read about _

They’d gotten into a fight. It was pretty bad. Peter left him and Harley watched him go. He didn’t know what to do. Should he call him? No… that's a bad idea. He grabbed the alcohol of his fridge that he’d stolen from Tony. He drank his sorrows away. The one person he ever loved left him, and he probably wouldn’t return. At least that's what Harley thought. He finally believed in love and It got ruined… because Harley messed it up. 

_ And also funny, _

_ And never too uncouth. _

_ That's the simple truth. _

It took Peter about a week to realized he needed to go back to Harley. He loved him, and Harley finally said it back. 

_ Can you tell _

_ I have been revised? _

_ It's so swell, _

He loves him. Harley finally loved someone. The very thing he promised himself he would never do, he did. Maybe its because he never found a person to love. But Peter was the one he loved, he’s always going to love him. And Peter is going to love him too. 

Harley has changed, and that's good. He loves someone. 

_ Damn it, even I'm surprised. _

_ We laugh, _

_ We fumble _

He’s proud of himself, finding love isn’t easy. Especially for him. He’s even more surprised that someone loves him back.

_ We take it day by day. _

_ What more can I say? _

Together they will remain. Because they found love in each other. And love is a powerful thing. So what more can I say?


End file.
